Severed
by kfeve11
Summary: Bella is forced to leave her family and become a Volturi guard in order to save them. Will she ever see them again? Please please R&R! This is my first fanfic and I would love some feedback! THANKS X
1. Chapter 1 to 11

As i walked away from the field, leaving several bonfires burning, the smoke swirling up into the sky clawing their way from this world to the next, I felt the churn in my stomach that I often felt during this process. The guilt at what I was doing, the monster I had become. My black cloak trailed along the floor, sweeping a path in the snow. My soldiers followed, stepping behind me in the trail I had left. We would return to Volterra, and report the mission a success. Aro would be pleased.

On the journey back, I found unwelcome thoughts fighting their way into my mind. I tried my hardest to keep them out but even my shield could not force me to foget my memories. I thought of the time we had met, the brief time we had spent together and how it was stolen from us...Edward.

I had not become a member of the Volturi guard willingly. How could I? I knew what they had tried to do to our family so often; I was certainly not going to forget that. But they had forced me, found my greatest weakness and struck. The wound had not yet healed, nor did I truly believe it ever would, but my business kept me occupied enough to block out the memories. They had taken them away from me, threatened their lives unless I joined their unholy ranks. I can still remember them, Renesmee's dark chocolate eyes brimming with tears as Dmitri had held her, watching her father slowly tortured. Of course Jane had been the cause of that. I could not look away from the horror; no matter where I looked I could not escape the pain. I could see his life fading before my very eyes, and I knew the pain he was in. MY gut wrenched, I knew what I had to do.

"Stop!!!" I screamed, only just audible over the ear-splitting silence, the pain had got too much he could no longer scream.

Aro had smiled calmy and raised his hand to Jane, "Stop my child. I believe Mrs Cullen has something she wishes to say."

I couldn't speak for a moment. I remember how agonising it was not to find the words. I broke the grasp of whoever was holding me and sprinted to his side. His beautiful topaz eyes seemed almost dead, barely anything there. His lips moved slightly and I knew what he was trying to tell me. "It's ok," I'd breathed, running my hands lightly down his cheeks, covered in deathly black veins. "You and Renesmee can escape. I need you to exist. I can't bear to imagine a world without you, even if I'm gone."

"No!" he had managed to breathe, breaking slightly. I raised my eyes to my beautiful daughter, so like her father and saw her anguish. I did not have to touch her to know what she was thinking. Her eyes said everything. "She...she needs you, Bella."

"She needs you too," If I could have cried I would have shed tears. Instead I felt my heart break. I knew what I had to leave to save them both. "They won't stop. You know they won't Edward. I can't keep hurting her like this. She will never ever be safe...nor will you."

I had kissed him softly, remembering his lips, memorising his touch as I left him and my daughter forever. "If you let them leave, I will join you. On the condition neither of them are ever harmed, that my family are not harmed."

The laugh that rung from Aro's lips was so delighted it was chilling. I felt instantly cold at that sound, my heart becoming frozen glass. "Wonderful, my child and you have my word the Cullens will never be harmed."

Chapter 2

"Bella!"

"The mission was a success, sir. Punishment has been served," I bowed my head. I didn't meet his eyes. Even after fifty years, he still terrified me. So did his brothers Marcus and Caius, but they did not speak much in my presence.

"Fantastic," Aro chimed, "Dinner is almost served Bella. Will you join us?" I felt the mocking humour in his words and I shook my head dutifully.

"No sir, I'm afraid I will be unable to do so. I'm not particularly sure I would enjoy anything on the menu."

"I suppose you are right. Although I am truly not sure how you can still endure it. You don't have to be that way anymore."

The reminder stung much more than it should have and I felt my tone turn sour, "I know sir. I simply prefer my lifestyle choice."

"I suppose so. You are excused." I breathed a sigh of relief at his words. I bowed my head and left the room, passing a group of tourists being led into Aro's chamber. I moved fast to avoid the blood-curdling screams that followed me. I eventually entered my chamber, slamming the door shut, still trying to block out the slaughter that stalked me. "NO!" I growled, praying it would shut some of it away, shield me from the pain but I couldn't.

I stumbled almost blindly to the dresser in the corner, flinging open drawers until I found it. My fingers clasped it tight, pressing it against my chest as I felt a calm wash over me. I felt my breathing steady and I opened my eyes. I gazed at the locket, the gold chain entwined around my fingers. I knew it would hurt later but right now I simply didn't care. I had to see them. Opening the locket took more time than I knew it should have, even with my nimble fingers. After what seemed like forever, I finally found myself staring at them. The two most beautiful people in the entire world, my husband and my daughter. Edward and Renesmee. Oh God.

Chapter 3

I stalked my prey, quietly, carefully in the forests that surrounded Volterra. The deer were grazing, unaware of their impending death. They had always been my favourite, quick and easy snack. Renesmee had liked them too. The thought shocked me from my predatory state for a second. I truly did try not to think about them. But sometimes...

What was that? My eyes scanned the forest quickly, trying to pick out the scent. It was something new, yet something so familiar. Not particularly a pleasant smell, no, defininitely not but somehow I felt entirely at ease. What an odd sensation. Where did I know the scent from? Hungry as I was I forgot about the deer and tried to concentrate on the scent. It was getting farther away, I could feel it drifting. Without thinking, my feet sprang to life, hurtling along the trail. Jeez, this thing moved fast. My mind raced as I tried to place the scent.

And then I saw it, running through the trees in front of me. I stopped dead. It couldn't be. Was that...was that a wolf? I couldn't keep still any longer. The dreadful hope filled my heart, my lungs my brain as I pelted after it, gaining ground on him. I tried to shout, to call him, but the words were lost in my throat, stuck with fear. And then they came, as so many memories rushed through my brain. The sound that usually sang was a horrified screech, as if I could feel that any second I would lose him and everything that I was hoping for would die with it.

"JACOB!"

We both froze at the sound. The fear and hope bubbled over as I watched him turn and glare at me. The pain in his eyes, I could see from where I stood. The betrayal that I had committed was there, a fresh wound, still bleeding. Again, I was lost as to what to say. My best friend stood before me, after so many years. My best friend who I thought I would never see again.

"Jacob," I whispered now. The huge wolf continued to stare as I found my feet again, but the tensed crouch became relaxed. "What...how?" Tentatively I reached my hand out and felt his soft fur beneath my palm. The heat burned but I felt no need to move away. And suddenly it was too much to stand there and my arms were round his neck, as I breathed in his welcoming stench. And then something grabbed my stomach, squeezing it so hard I wasn't sure I'd be able to stand much longer. If Jacob was here that meant.... "Are they here?"

Chapter 4

I knew I was looking at him before he answered, but I felt no concept of time. My mind was speeding so fast that it seemed the world had stopped around me. I felt the large head nod underneath my arms. Oh God! What were they doing here? Why was Jacob here? I knew Jacob would never leave Renesmee but then why would Edward bring her here, so near Volterra.

"Can't you phase, Jake please. I need to know!" I pulled away so I could look him in the eye. A growl told me he didn't want to, "JAKE, I'm begging you. If they are here I need to see them." He sniffed and moved slowly behind a tree. "Thank you" I whispered.

"I wasn't supposed to let you see me," Jacob Black mumbled, as he peered back round the tree. I found it extremely difficult to comprehend that Jacob, one of the people I loved most in the world was stood not three feet away from me. His black hair was cut short again, and he seemed to have grown since I last remembered him. He was so big, compared to my small frame but he was still my Jacob.

"What do you mean? Who told you to come here? Jake, what's going on?" I pleaded, desperate.

A huge sigh escaped his lips. "Alice told me," I felt my breath catch, "She told me you would be here. I had to see you. To check you were still...you."

I felt the accusation in his statement and I knew exactly what he meant. I hadn't become a killing machine like them, that I was still humane. I was still a Cullen. I looked deep into his eyes and he saw that my eyes were still like liquid gold. Just the same as the rest of my family.

"Is Renesmee here?" I choked, "And...Edward?"

"Yes," he sighed, agony in his eyes.

"Why?"

He deliberated a second, thinking what to tell me. Finally I saw him resign to the truth, "Alice saw something. She didn't tell me what it was but it was enough to bring us all here."

I started at him in disbelief. What had Alice seen? What was so important that all the people dearest to me were brought so close to danger when I had given them up to keep them from it. In my mind I could find nothing that would mean than. Nothing! And yet here we were, me and my wolf friend, gazing as if we are not sure if this is dream or not. I knew it wasn't a dream as the acute pain of being so distantly close to my daughter and my husband threatened to strangle me. "Take me to them."

"I can't, Bella. I don't know what is so dangerous and I...I can't risk losing Nessie," he sounded so desperate not to be asked that had I not felt fifty years of longing and pain pulsating through every nerve then I may have considered letting it go. But I couldn't.

"Jacob! I need to see them. I can't go on anymore without them," the feeling off loss suddenly overwhelmed me and my voice broke. "Please." I sunk to the ground, my knees giving way as the grief i had fought against for so long enveloped me. I felt his hot skin as he wrapped his arms around me, cradling me for a second.

"You can't even begin to imagine how much I've missed you, and Nessie never stops thinking about you. And Edward..." his voice trailed off. "Only the fact that he has Nessie keeps him from asking the Volturi," he spat the word, "to end his eternity. He is in so much pain Bella, still. He loves you so much. Whatever Alice saw, he needs to be near enough to protect you."

"Jake, I..." the words burned as a spoke, "God...I miss you all so much. You know why I had to leave. They would never be safe, neither would you. I couldn't live knowing how much pain and suffering I was putting you all through. The Volturi stalking our every move. Waiting for an opportunity to split us up. I had to leave. Did...Nessie show you what happened?" I felt him nod against my hair, "Can you imagine looking at the people you love the most and seeing what I was inflicting. I...I had to stop it Jake."

"I know."

"Please, Jacob. I...I can't be without them anymore." I felt him move against me, standing up and pulling me with him. And we were off.

Chapter 5

We stopped at a small house, hidden deep in the Italian forest. It was most certainly secluded. Perfect for the occupants, I mused. I stopped at the bottom of the steps and felt my heart clench. My hand clutched Jacob's so tightly I was sure he would yelp, but he simply squeezed back. Oh God, what was I doing? What if they hated me? Why shouldn't they? I took a step backwards, fear glazing my eyes. No, no. "I...Jake...I" my words would not come out, "What am I...Oh no." My mind was blurring and I couldn't quite see what was in front of me. The fear spread dramatically to my feet and I fled, my heart racing. As I sped into the forest a wolf's howl echoed in my ears.

Please, I begged, don't chase me. I'm sorry. I should have stayed away. But my feet suddenly felt oafish and too big as I felt myself stumble in my anxious escape, my legs not as quick in my blind panic. Please, please don't let him catch me.

But it was too late. Someone sped before me, stopping my feet, my mind and my heart simultaneously. I was numb for so long. My eyes met his and I was dumbstruck. Dazzled. He was so perfect. My memories, no matter how vivid they seemed, were nowhere near as breathtaking as he truly was. His eyes burned with confusion, frustration...longing. Edward.

I stepped forward again in wonder, my mouth whispering his name silently. It seemed too hard to speak his name. He was only inches from me now, his hands slowly gripping my arms. His brow furrowed like he would cry. I slowly, silently reached my hands up to touch his angelic face. I felt a spark rip through me as my skin touched his and I felt a lump in my throat. His hands were on my face now too, slowly stroking my jaw, my hair, my lips. "Bella," the words were so soft that I knew if I were human I would not have heard him. And suddenly our lips met. Suddenly the pain melted away and I knew I could not leave him again. My soul would not be separated from him again. "Edward," I mumbled into his lips, still unable to believe it was really him.

"Why did you run," he asked, not opening his eyes, like he feared I would be gone if he did.

"I was scared," I whispered, "Why shouldn't every single one of you hate me? Why shouldn't Nessie despise me for abandoning her?"

He pulled me so close, even when I thought it was impossible to get closer, "We could never...ever hate you," he breathed into my hair, "God Bella! We all love you so so much! You did what you truly believed would help. You were so brave. Nessie knows that too. Can you just, please, please come home?"

In his arms I knew that I would come home. I would return with them and we would be together, no matter what the cost. Yet fear filled me as I understood the consequences of my actions. Edward knew it too, "Bella. It will be ok. The Volturi...they...we will fight against them. We are a family. We belong together."

"I know," I whispered, wishing the world would leave us alone. Hoping and praying that nothing would happen. I would leave Volterra with no repercussions. But I also knew that it would not happen like that, "Edward? What did Alice see?"

"She said...she said you would come back," he held me tight and I clung back, relishing the utterly blissful moment.

Chapter 6

"Bella!" A squeal of sheer excitement rung through the air and Alice had her arms around me, though I still clung fiercely to Edward. "Oh My Goodness, whatever are you wearing?"

"Standard Uniform," I grumbled and felt instantly hideous in the black Volturi cloak. "I...I just ran...with Jake. I..."

"It's fine, Bella," Edward interrupted softly, very close to my ear that it sent shivers down my spine, "Nessie is waiting."

"I don't know if I can," he felt the hand clench my stomach again, the fear returning, "She doesn't deserve a mother like me."

"Hush, my love," Edward ran a soothing hand down my face, "She knew what you did and why you did it. Ness?" he called.

And she was there. Slightly older now, appearing almost the same age as me, she looked so perfect I wished I could cry to show how truly sorry I was that I hurt her. Her deep brown eyes filled with tears as she looked at me. Her lips trembled and I felt the overwhelming need to hold her. In less than a second I had my arms around her. Moments later Edward was there too, his arms holding us both. Never in my life could I remember such pure unadulterated happiness than this moment. I had never imagined I would see them, let alone be able to touch them. To tell them how sorry I am. "Sorry, Nessie, I'm so so sorry." I cried, unable to keep the sorrow from my voice.

"Hush, love, we know. It's ok. We're together now," he whispered, stroking my hair.

I broke free for a moment, looking at them both, almost stupefied. I was aware of Alice and Jacob standing slightly behind us, watching. "Why are you all here? It's too dangerous for you. Alice?"

Her beautiful voice broke through the silence, "Bella. I saw something. I knew you were coming back soon, but only if we were close by. Only if...you knew we were here."

"But what made you come here? Why was I coming back? What's going on?" I sensed something wasn't quite right in her tone. I could see something hard flash through Edwards beautiful eyes. "Am I in danger?"

A few seconds passed before she could answer, "Yes."

And my perfect moment came crashing down.

Chapter 7

I was furious, "If I am in danger why the hell are you all here? What was the point of me leaving. For us all suffering that loss for me to try and keep you alive and you run into the first sign of danger. I cannot believe you!" I turned on Edward, "You know how hard this has been. You've felt it too. I have been in danger every day for the last fifty years and you show up so you can all get youselves killed. How dare you put our daughter in this position!" My fury seethed out, obviously unsettling Edward as he pulled Renesmee behind him.

His voice was raised too, "We are here because we love you. Alice has been watching you everyday! She has been assessing how much danger you have been in and it is relatively nothing compared to what is coming. Do you honestly believe we would stand by and let you die! How do you think we would live with ourselves knowing we let you die!"

The strength in his eyes wilted any words on my tongue, though I was desperate to fight back. But I knew I couldn't. Of course they had been watching me. Checking I was ok. But what...what could be coming that I hadn't already faced with the Volturi? "Alice?" I whispered, never breaking eye contact with Edward, "What is coming?"

"Aro," she whispered, looking at the ground, her brow furrowed in pain, "he has found someone. He wants to test him on you."

"But, I can just shield myself?" I asked, bewildered.

Alice didn't say anything. "That strong, huh?" She nodded. "When was he coming?"

"Tomorrow. Aro knows you have gone. He will come for you," she added slowly, raising her beautiful eyes, so full of sorrow, to meet mine, "Bella, I'm sorry I led them to you but, I couldn't sit by knowing you were going to die. Edward saw it, we had to come Bella."

I breathed for a second, trying to let it all in, "It's ok Alice. I know you have to do this. Thank you." I turned back to Edward, "I'm sorry."

"It's ok, love, don't worry. I know it's hard but we'll find a way to get through this," he pulled me toward him and cradled me to him, resting his mouth on my hair, "I've missed you so much."

"You too," I breathed, remembering his scent. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jacob reach forward to hold Renesmee and she sunk into his arms. The sight made me smile. No matter what was coming, right now everything seemed perfect.

Jacobs voice broke the silence, "I think I need to take Nessie to bed," he nodded at my daughter who was starting to slumber on his shoulder, "Sorry Bella, it's been a really long day."

I nodded with a smile as he picked her up gently and carried her upstairs. "She talks as much as you used to in her sleep," Edward smiled gently, his eyes warm, "she talks about you mostly."

If I could have, I'm sure I would have blushed, slightly ashamed I had given her cause to miss me, but please she cared enough to remember me. I felt a sigh bubble up and it escaped my lips, "Edward?"

"Mmm?" he murmured, rocking me slowly.

"You do know why I did it, don't you?" I whispered into his chest, "You do know I couldn't watch you both hurt time and time again, trying to escape them, everybody's live in danger."

His hands pulled my face up so he could stare into my eyes, burning with such intensity that it really did unsettle me, "I know exactly why you did it, Bella. I've done the same. I know exactly how it feels. I'm just so glad you are back. Please don't leave me, ever again. I don't think I can bare it any more."

"Me neither. I'm not going anywhere without you," I smiled and reached to touch my lips to his.

Chapter 8

I laid staring out of the large window, watching the dawn break through the trees. The sun glinted through the window, sparkling off our skin. Edward was wrapped around me, pulling me closer into him. I felt his lips brush my shoulders and a smiled. I would enjoy this more if my impending death wasn't threatening to ruin my suddenly perfect life again. "Edward?"

"Yes?" his voice sounded slightly strained too, his fear of the future apparent.

"This will be ok. I know it will. I'm strong. I've had so much more experience. I'm not going to lose you and Nessie again," I promised him, trying my hardest to sound convincing.

He held me tighter and pressed his lips to my neck, sending electric shocks through my body, "I'm not leaving your side, Bella. Jacob will stand with us too."

"No!" I gasped, horrified at the idea. I knew Jacob had stood against the Volturi before but he had his pack. "He can't get hurt. What about Nessie?"

Edward turned me so he could look into my eyes and he saw the panic spread across my face, "Ness will stay with Alice. Jacob wants to be with you. You are his best friend. And I want him there. If anything should happen to me..."

"It won't" I interrupted aggressively.

"...Then someone else should be there who can help as much as I can. You are going to be with Nessie, no matter what. I love you Bella, it's my turn to protect you too."

"Oh Edward," I breathed, still not quite able to believe I was in his arm after so long. My body responded perfectly to him, my instincts taking over, as if I had never been away. His lips met mine softly at first, then the tension and passion we both felt pulsed through us as we embraced tightly. "I need to see Nessie," I mumbled pulling away slightly.

His answering smile was so warm i could almost feel my skin heat with it, "Of course. She really has missed you. She tried her best not to talk about you, to help me, but it slipped out every now and again. She still loves you. Like you've never been away," his lips brushed my forehead for a brief moment.

"It feels like I haven't," my hands ran along the contours of his chest, memorising each part of him, in case... "I can't believe how much I missed you. After all the things I've seen, I've done. I tried my hardest not to become one of them Edward, I really did. Do you want to hear?"

He thought a second then he nodded. I stared into his beautiful amber eyes with such intensity as I pushed the shield away from me. The weight was strong, I had not lifted it away in so long, but I knew it was at arms reach as Edwards eyes widened. He saw the battles I had fought, the horror I had inflicted and the pain I felt, waiting for the day I would see my family again. "Bella," he murmured, "I'm sorry too."

I snapped back, confused, "Why?"

"For letting you stay away so long. I should have fought them to be with you. I should have..."

"No! Nessie needed you. She couldn't lose both of us."

I closed my eyes and sighed, knowing I would, too soon, have to move from this perfect embrace and face the harsh reality. I felt his arms tighten a fraction more around me as I glanced back up at him. The sting of reality was there too, masked by bliss admittedly, but I knew it was hiding in there. His lips brushed very lightly across the tip of my nose, sending that familiar rush of electricity through my veins, before he finally whispered, "Bella," the certainty in his voice was incredibly comforting, "I'm not letting you go. Nothing will happen to you. I promise."

"But what about you? Renesmee?" I questioned, "Alice and Jacob? You are all in so much danger because of me...again! Edward..."

"All of us just need you to be safe Bella!" the strength in his voice almost convinced me that we were perfectly safe. The wave of security that washed over me was almost overwhelming. "I love you more than life itself. I cannot lose you again. No matter what."

"I love you too," I choked. "Does...does Alice know when they're coming? How many?"

He was silent a moment, his eyes hard and distant, listening intently, "They are preparing to leave now. It won't be long."

I sat up swiftly, my eyes darted across the room to the door, "Renesmee."

"I know," he stroked my cheek very softly with his fingertips, "We'll go see her now, and Jacob."

Chapter 10

We swept downstairs, Edward's hand never leaving mine. I couldn't bear to lose that vital contact, not when I was so close to losing it all again. I was trembling, I knew that much but I could barely feel anything as I steeled myself to tear myself away from my daughter again.

As we entered the sitting room, I saw Alice staring intently out of the window, trying to stay far away from Renesmee and Jacob, so her visions were as clear as possible. My daughter and my best friend sat together on the huge cream sofa that dominated the space. He had his arms wrapped tightly around her as she buried her head into his chest. He was murmuring in her hair softly, comforting her. My shame for the cause of her sorrow was stalled by the sight of them together. Her snow white skin, paler than the sofa they sat on, starkly contrasted with his dark skin. Her long chestnut hair covered most of her face but I saw the tears in her eyes.

"Nessie," I whispered and she looked up, her mouth widening into a perfect smile, "Nessie, I'm so sorry for what I have put you through. And I'm sorry that I've brought the danger back. But I just want you to know that I love you, no matter happens today."

She took this in, slowly pondering what she should say, "I love you too mum. And I am not letting anyone take you from us again. Dad won't let it happen. Neither will Jake or Alice. I think I can help," she paused on the last bit, unsure of herself.

As she said it, I felt Edwards hand clench a little tighter and noticed how Jacob flinched slightly at the suggestion. "No," I growled softly, "You are not putting yourself in such danger!"

"But mum, I can fight. I'm strong," her voice raised, frustrated, "Tell her dad!"

I turned incredulously to Edward, who looked away briefly, cursing himself for letting his daughter speak, "It's true. She is strong. Gives Emmett a run for his money sometimes," he paused, taking in my look of horror, "Bella. She could help."

"NO!" I screeched, looking to Jacob for help, "Tell her Jake, she...she can't. I don't know what is out there. Alice won't be able to see what's going to happen. No...this is wrong...I...Edward..."

Even my strength couldn't keep my legs from giving way beneath me. Nothing seemed right. The whole room seemed to slant slightly and the panic washed over me. I heard a voice far away, "Bella?" It was Edward, besides me but I couldn't concentrate. I hadn't felt this sensation for so long as if it was a vague human memory. Before I could even figure out what I was feeling I was right again, the room back to normal, Edwards voice soft and close in my ear, "Bella?"

"Did I just have a panic attack?" my eyes were wide with confusion. "Edward? What's happening to me?"

The panic in his eyes did not subside as I became more coherent, "I have no idea. Alice?" his voice was sharp as he glared at his sister, her blank expression meaning just one thing. Her eyes flickered and slowly met ours.

"They're coming."

Chapter 11

I was on my feet in a second. I felt Edward's hand curl around my waist, holding me close. Renesmee took one hand, feeling slightly warm and Jacob's slid into my other hand. It burned but I could not bear to flinch away. We all stared at Alice, scorching her, begging her to answer more. I tried to take a step forward, alone, but the force of family held me in place.

"Who is coming?" my voice trembled.

Alice furrowed her brow, concentrating hard, "Aro, this...thing, Marcus and Caius, naturally. Felix and Dmitri. Oh...Alec and Jane," her voice held a note of defeat as she saw the final two.

I breathed hard, remembering the pain Jane would cause to my family, had caused them. "Oh God."

"What are we going to do?" I spun round quickly, staring intently into Edward's beautiful eyes, "How are we going to fight this?"

"Don't panic love," he tried an unconvincing smile, "Alice? I need you to take Nessie somewhere safe. Nessie, darling, you need to be out of harm's way. Alice will take care of you," I heard her snort with disgust at the idea of not getting to fight, "Jacob? I need you with us. I need you ready to help protect Bella, in case..."

I saw Jacob nod gravely out of the corner of my eye, though I couldn't break them away from Edwards stone face, "No," I tried to mumble but the look in his eyes cut off my protests.

"Why does Jake get to go and not me?" Renesmee huffed, "I can help."

"NO!" my voice was echoed twice, by her father and her soul mate.

Jacob was the first to answer, letting go of my hand and holding her face, "I am only going with them for extra support. I probably won't even be fighting. If we lose, the world cannot lose you too! You are too important, too special to not exist. I'm not leaving this knowing we have endangered you too."

The impatience, frustration and pure agonizing love that entwined in his voice, brought tears to her eyes and he pulled her into a long embrace. My head rested against Edwards chest and his lips touched my hair, his hands stroking my back. My thoughts were swirling too fast in my head, I could no longer think straight as the panic came surging through me. My breathing sped, and I'm sure if I had a pulse it would be racing. Suddenly my ears caught something so beautiful, it almost made me forget the inevitable future that lay ahead. My lullaby.

"Oh Edward," I sighed, moving my body to fit into his, feeling almost perfect in that moment.

And then we heard them approaching. Gently the trees swayed at the speed they moved. They were definitely taking risks, coming out when the sun shone so brightly. This really must be important.

"Ok," I sighed, "Let's go."


	2. Chapter 12 to 16

**Chapter 12**

The three of us stood side by side, statuesque, staring deep into the forest before us. Shards of sunlight slit through the deep, almost intense shadows that surrounded us. As the light broke past each tree, it touched us, our skin glinting.

Jacob, so tall and strong, tensed to my left, his lips curling back in a low growl. I glanced towards Edward and although his jaw was tense and his eyes were filled with fear and hate, I was taken aback by his angelic beauty. I tried to remember as best I could. I may never have a chance to look at him again; the bleak thought hit me hard.

It was then that he turned around to look at me, saw the agony that overwhelmed me. "Bella," he whispered, his hand caressing my cheek, "Don't leave this time. No matter what happens. Promise me," he was begging.

My trembling hand reached to touch his, mirroring him, my soul mate, "I promise."

Another growl from Jacob alerted us again. "Get ready."

And there they were, the enemy of our family for so long. The Volturi. Dmitri and Felix led the troop, with Alec and Jane, so deceptively small, besides them, sadistic smiles on their sweet faces. They were followed by the three elders, Cauis, Marcus and, of course, Aro. It was horrifically compelling to watch, hypnotic.

"Ah, Bella," Aro's sickly sweet voice rang across the clearing before us, "my little runaway."

"I'm not yours," I growled through clenched teeth. I almost took a step forward but Edward kept me back.

Aro laughed merrily, "Oh so serious, Bella. However, you did disappear. I was extremely worried."

Edward spoke up, his voice hiding his fear almost perfectly, "She's safe with her family. Thank you for her concern, Aro. Now if you'll excuse us…"

"Just a second, Edward," Aro chided, "So impatient. Bella," his crimson eyes shot to me, "I have a friend I want you to meet."

I breathed slowly, staring stonily at Aro. I couldn't find the will to speak. Fear choked me. Not because I may well die, but I was inevitably going to be separated again. I ignored him and turned back to Edward. As our head spun to face one another, a ray of sun shone upon us. His skin was magnificent, beautiful in the hot Italian sun. It was unbearable, trying to imagine not seeing his ever again. The pain of the revelation winded me.

"Where are everybody's manners today," Aro sighed, "Very well. This is a new member of our guard, Bella. This is William."

I held my breath as he stepped aside and revealed a menacing gargoyle, over powering in both size and appearance. He said nothing. The heat to my left became almost unbearable and I knew Jacob had phased. The next minute seemed like a lifetime, though barely any words were spoken.

William stepped forward with Jane, an angel by his side, still smiling. I pushed my shield out and cradled Edward and Jacob inside. But it was gone. I was vulnerable and naked in the face of William's gift. Edward knew this too and his arms were around me, "I can hear you!"

_I love you,_ I whispered in my mind. He answered with a brief but fierce kiss.

But it was too late. Jane glared at me, her hyena grin widening.

**Chapter 13**

The pain was excruciating. Never in my existence had anything hurt so much. The burning echoed that of my change into the realms of vampirism, only an age more horrific. I was aware of very little as the fire paralyzed me, only Jacob growling, lunging at someone followed by a sickening yelp. And Edward's arms around me, screaming for it to stop.

Aro must have requested she stop because the attack ceased, becoming a dull ache. I became much more aware of Edward, begging my name. "Bella, can you hear me? Please, please speak to me. Oh my God! I'm so sorry."

"Shh," I mumbled, "Shh, Edward."

I could hear Aro's laugh through my agony, "Wonderful!"

Edward's head snapped up, his lips curling above his perfect teeth, "Leave her alone Aro!"

"Oh Edward," he chimed, "She's fine. Stop worrying. I needed to see how strong William is, and of course Bella is the strongest I have ever known. Until now."

"So you have no use for her," Edward shouted, his voice dripping with sheer hatred now, "Let her stay with her family."

Aro became almost hysterical with laughter, "Family? With a wolf and a half-bred monster! Please Edward. If she really wanted to stay she never would have left."

And he was gone from besides me, ready to pounce. I struggled to my feet to make a grasp for his. To stop him from running into the danger, "No Edward." But he had already escaped. I was struggling to my feet, feeling my distant human clumsiness encase my body. A heart-stopping howl distracted me momentarily as Jacob, who must have pounced first, was flung to the ground with a sickening thud.

It was then I saw the collision between Edward and the immense pillar that was Dmitri. The sound of bone crushing was deafening. "Edward!" I screamed. But I was paralyzed again. I couldn't help him.

**Chapter 14**

Chapter 14

The pain that was tearing at my soul was too familiar. I felt the agony that I held felt fifty years ago when I was to be ripped away from him...my family. I yelping I could hear from Jacob was horrific, but watching Edward writhing in pain destroyed any attempt I could have made to move. "No, no, no!" I was begging quietly to myself over and over. Did I truly have to sacrifice myself again to save him?

"Jacob?" A scream from behind me, one that I knew I shouldn't be hearing, startled me enough to turn.

And the pain became infinitely worse as I saw Renesmee running to her Jacob.

"No, no!" the panic surged up in me as I ran towards her, my legs not moving fast enough as the Volturi watched, Aro's eyes growing wider with sadistic pleasure.

When I finally reached her, she was cradling Jacob, trying to ease his howling, "Mum! Mum, help him! Is he dying? Help, please!"

"Nessie!" I screamed, "Get out of her. Jacob will be fine. Go please!"

She glared at me, "I'm not leaving, mum!"

I tried my best to plead with her, but I could still hear Edward fighting. A sickening thud forced me to take my eyes off my daughter and stare in horror as Edward lay on the floor, Dmitri towering over him, a menacing look veiling his blood red eyes. As I tried to stretch my shield out as far as possible, Williams gaze found me and I was naked again.

I would have run towards him, to throw myself in front of the monsters power, taking the bullet for him. But something else was stopping Dmitri. His hand was positioned above Edward's throat, pushing as hard as possible, and the strain visible in his face. What was happening, I wondered, confused. I turned to my daughter and Jacob to see if they were seeing this too.

And then I saw Renesmee. I saw the concentration that was on her face, and realized what she was doing. She was shielding her father. "Nessie?" I couldn't explain what was going on, "are you..."

"Go, mum," she whispered, "Help him now."

Without even thinking, I was gone, dashing as fast as could, attacking Dmitri with all of my might. I managed to briefly unsteady the giant, then crawled to Edward, feeling Renesmee's shield holding me.

"Edward!" I held him as tight as possible, not ready to let go, "You need to get up. Something is happening. It's Nessie! Please be okay. Please!"

"Bella," he sat up as fast as he could, "What's happening? I can still hear you. Where is the shield coming from?"

_Nessie_, I shouted in my mind, _I'm so sorry. Get up. She's got us_.

"But how?"

The bewilderment in my eyes silenced him as he shot up, pulling me across the field to where Nessie and Jacob where holding position. He spoke first, "What the hell is going on?"

"I...erm...I can kind of absorb gifts," she mumbled. I noticed the strain take over her face, "I didn't tell you because, well, if Aro knew..."

The shock in my eyes could have been read from across the field. I was sure it would have been very similar to the look on the Volturi's faces. An awful laugh rung out across the space between us.

"Well, well, well…" a glint flashed in his eyes, "what have we here? A gifted half-breed. Hmmm…Bella. I have no use for you anymore. You may go."

It was Edward who turned to him first, "You are not having our child."

"My dear boy, you do think the worst of me," he smiled, "I have no use for the half-breed…yet."

None of us spoke as the black cloud disappeared into the think forest. Yet? We were never going to escape this constant battle to be together. This terrible war with the Volturi was only on hold. But as the monsters' faded from our lives once more joy overwhelmed me. I was still here. All of us were. And I was happy.

**Chapter 15 **

Alice stood warily waiting is in the kitchen. My mind was so conflicted. On the one hand I was furious she had let Renesmee out of her sight but I was too relieved to her see her again. The latter won out quickly.

"Bella. I'm so sorry. I couldn't see she was going to escape and I…" she trailed off as I hugged her tight.

"It's ok Alice," I'm just so glad everyone is okay."

She hugged back very tightly, and then pulled away, confusion spreading across her beautiful pixie face, "That was quick. What happened?"

"Nessie was holding out on you," Jacob chuckled, "she's more powerful than the lot of you."

Edward's eyes shot to Jacob, "You knew?"

The wolf's smiling chocolate eyes rolled, "Of course. We can keep thoughts from you."

A burst of laughter escaped my lips upon seeing the thunderous look in my husband's eyes coupled with my daughter's sheer mortification.

"Jacob!" Renesmee mumbled, completely horrified.

Jacob Black simply replied with a chuckle and kissed her nose gently. My gaze wandered to Edward's, whose eyes were burning intently on mine. His molten gold eyes and crooked smile turned my insides to liquid. Did he get more and more perfect with every passing moment?

Alice's soprano voice interrupted us, "What other gift have you got? Why did Aro leave so quickly?"

Edward tore his glance from mine to look at his sister, pride radiating from him, "Nessie can absorb gifts! She saved all our lives today. Aro left because he was terrified," he paused thoughtfully, "Just like her mother did, many years ago."

"Absorb gifts?"

"Alice it is so awesome, seriously," Jacob broke in excitedly, "She can only do it if someone uses it on her though. So she can read minds and use the shield. She can use Jasper's talents too."

The silence in the room was overpowering as we each wondered how could such a small girl could be so seemingly indestructible. Renesmee broke the silence, "I think I can see the future too Alice."

"What?"

"I know you haven't used it on me, because you can't. But I have seen me and Jake and I don't know how far away it is, but it wasn't now and it certainly hasn't happened," she trailed off, bewildering herself slightly. I wasn't sure but I think she looked worried. "They'll be back, won't they."

I moved towards her, looked into her deep brown eyes and smiled softly, "Yes. But we'll stay together no matter what."

"I love you mum," she let go of Jacob to wrap her arms around me. As she did I caught Jacob's eey and he grinned, love all over his face, his dark eyes gleaming. It was only now I noticed that he was looking much older than the boy in my memories. He had definitely matured and it quickly occurred to me that Jacob was not immortal. Although his development and growth were not human, he technically still was. "I love you too, sweetheart."

**Chapter 16**

A while later, Jacob and Renesmee absented themselves for some time alone and Alice needed to hunt desperately. I had not been able to shake away the feeling that we could lose Jacob any second and now the sudden feeling of heartbreak seemed too much. I felt utterly ridiculous because I knew his eventuality. But what about my daughter? What about the pain she would feel after her soul mate was gone? At this moment I truly understood Edward's need for extinction after he believed I had too.

"Bella?" his satin voice was cloaked with concern.

"How old would you say Jacob is?" I blurted out.

He was obviously puzzled by my question, "Really? About sixty-seven. Something like that."

"And how old is his body, physically?" The pain in my eyes was evident. He finally realized the root of my panic.

"No more than thirty, I should say," he reached a hand to touch my cheek, "Bella, love, they will be fine."

"How?" I questioned immediately. How could they be just fine?

Edward sighed deeply, not with annoyance but showing his own worries too, "Nessie knows there is a limit on their time together. She understands. God knows I've tried to make sure she really understands this. But she is still happy with what she has now. She also knows she has two loving parents to help her through the pain."

I felt a sudden burst of fresh pain, thinking about the agony my Renesmee would be in. "I'm so sorry. It's just…they are so sweet and happy together. It doesn't seem natural that they could ever be apart."

His responding smile was absolutely stunning. I felt myself getting closer to him slowly, like gravity pulling us towards one another.

"I know. It won't be the same but we all knew this was an eventuality. And you and I will be there to pick up the pieces. Though I'm sure it won't be for a very long time."

"You and I," I nodded. I felt my stomach finally settled into place, "That sounds very good, Mr Cullen."

He stepped closer so our bodies touched. I wasn't sure if I stopped breathing entirely. "Very good, Mrs Cullen."

"And it will stay that way," I solemly promised, feeling his sweet breath against my face, "Forever."

His grin widened, our lips now only an inch apart, "You, me and that extraordinary child of ours."

"And the family dog," I giggled.

A yelp of mock outrage echoed through the walls, "HEY!" Jacob.

"You truly mean forever," Edward asked. I could see the flash of panic cross his topaz eyes.

"Forever." I replied, finally reaching on my tip toes to touch my lips gently to his.


End file.
